Unfinished Business
by Fabolucious fishy
Summary: Sakura died in a car accident. But the next thing she knew was she was facing God who told her to finish her unfinished business at earth within 7 days. She needs to talk to her family and most of all, try and convey her true feelings towards syaoran....


**Unfinished business**

**Hello to you all! I am faboluscious.Fishy (don't ask how I got the nickname) I present to you the first chapter of unfinished business! **

**What inspired me was when I was thinking what happened to you after you die? Well personally I believe your born into the world again and yeah…or you move onto another world.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this! But this has a sad ending! If you don't like sad endings go back! ACTUALLY DON'T! you will be satisfied with the story! I promise! So read it! **

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS I don't own them even if I want to!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_What was I doing in this place? I stood at the end of the line in a big white room full of all sorts of people all in white clothes just like myself. They were all lined up to talk to people at desks. All I remember was….I tried hard to remember, and the pain gripped at my heart._

_That's right, I heard that Syaoran was getting engaged with Mei ling, and I got angry at him and ran out of his apartment…then all I remember was crossing the road then the pair of headlights which blinded me._

_Wait….am I dead? No, that couldn't be! I must be in a hospital, yup definitely, everyone is in white clothes and lined up to talk to the administrative front desk…but if I was in the hospital wouldn't I be in the hospital bed? Operation room? _

_Slowly without noticing I had reached the front of one of the desks. A lady in a white suit, tightly bound hair in a bun with spectacles looked at me up and down._

"_Sit down, and state your name, age, birth date and all the important information and cause of death" She waited for me to say them with her fingers resting on top of the keyboard._

"_Huh? Wait, am I dead? No that can't be I can't die! I still have to stop Syaoran's wedding….its in 6 days!" I looked around bewildered as people turned their heads to see what the racket was about. The tears dripped down without me noticing._

"_If you have unfinished business on earth you may wait in that line over there, God will be your judge if whether or not your allowed to fulfil your last wishes on earth" The woman pointed at the small line of people who were waiting in front of a door. _

_I guess I was in shock still from finding out that I was dead. I walked towards the line of people. _

_Why am I dead? Maybe it was because I was in the way of the engagement? But Syaoran and I, we shared so many experiences together, we loved each other when we found out we felt the same way, he was my first and only love in my lifetime and the lifetime next after that. _

_The treasured memories flashed by me as I slowly moved up the line. I clenched my fists. I looked up at the door with the gold plate that said "God". I was filled with determination, I was ready to convince God that I need to tell Syaoran not to get engaged with another woman, or else I could not rest in peace. Oh my God, I'm actually sounding like a dead person! Rest in peace??_

_I jumped as the door in front of me opened and a small person pulled at my pants. I let the small person guide me through the many doors until I got to a pair of golden doors. I looked down at the person and he knocked on the door for me. _

"_Come in" a deep voice bellowed through the door._

_I suddenly became afraid as I walked into the light room and there was an office desk, with a big office chair turned around on its back. _

"_Um, Mr God, I still have unfinished business back at home so if you would just let me-" I was cut mid sentence when the deep voice spoke._

"_Just call me God, Sakura Kinomoto" The chair turned around and a man in a white suit with white hair and a bit of a beard looked back at me with twinkling eyes._

_Huh? He is the complete opposite to what I thought God would look like. I imagined him to be an almighty man with a long white beard in a toga who ruled heaven, hell and earth and watched us upon clouds. _

"_Then go forth, finish your business on earth, I shall give you 7 days. After that you will come back" As he spoke a shining light absorbed me and I felt an incredible force spinning me down as if I was in a whirlpool._

"_Now I see that you have some unfinished business on earth, I think that's what led you here after your accident" God scanned through some papers and looked up at me._

"_Well, know that I think about it, I do, first of all I need a word or two to say to my family, and most of all, I need to say something to the man I love before I have to depart from this world." I looked at God and he scratched his chin._

"_Ahh, love…its is a great thing no? but it seemed to have brought you unhappiness and pain. Now that's not a type of love that people want to go through." I looked down as the painful memories flashed by in my head._

"_Yes, it was painful, but it was wonderful at the same time. I just need to sort things out a bit more…" I looked down on the floor again._

"_Well I shall grant you a wish! You shall go back to earth and finish your unfinished business. BUT under one condition, you will only have 7 days to complete wat you have left undone. If you can't I'm afraid it will be left unfinished forever. Understand?" God looked at me sternly._

"_Yes I do, thank you so much God!" I wanted to hug him but before I knew it he had sent me into a blinding light._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_**  
**_

Touya sighed as he sat in the armchair next to his sister's hospital bed. She's been in a coma for a week now. He looked at her again, her auburn hair splayed out around her on her pillow, her pale skin, cracked lips and no movement from her, only her slow breathing. It pained hi so much to see his younger sister in a hospital bed and not being able to do anything. He wanted to protect her, but he couldn't, it was all up to Sakura to wake up from her coma.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently as he placed his and her hands on his forehead. He muttered a small prayer to God to help her through her pain and let her return to her family and friends.

As he muttered amen he felt Sakura's hand in his own squeeze his hand. He jerked up and looked at Sakura. She made a small groaning noise and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Nurse! Somebody! She's awake!" Touya ran out of the room to find someone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The doctor and nurses around me fussed about asking me questions whether if it hurt here or there and telling me I could be discharged in 2 days.

NO! That's not possible! I only have 7 days to tell Syaoran…. that I still love him…before I'm taken away…if I get discharged within 2 days….i only have 5 days! Ahhhh….. that's no good!

After a while the doctors and nurses left, I was embraced my father who sighed with relief. My heart felt like it was clenched tight because here my father, thinking that he'll never lose me again, will lose me soon. Maybe I'll take the chance for the first 2 days before I get discharged to be with my family as much as possible, that way I will be able to be at peace.

Suddenly someone burst through the private hospital room. I turned around and met eyes with those very familiar amber eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes as he stood in the doorway huffing and puffing, with the same messy brown hair. Syaoran strode across the room and took me into his arms.

"Thank God your alive, I thought I had lost you, don't every do that again" He hugged me tightly as my dad sat next to me dumbfounded and my brother Touya fuming with anger. I blushed as I tried to push Syaoran away.

"Hey Syaoran, it hurts, you know I have bruises from the accident, your kind of making it hurt more…" Syaoran let go and stepped back and apologized.

"So Syaoran how are your preparations for your marriage with Mei Ling? I am looking forward to the wedding, its in 6 days is it not?" As my dad was saying this I turned away and looked down to hide my hurt expression from Syaoran.

"Err… yes. As usual my mother and sisters have taken care of all the arrangements, we just need to get through with the practice marriage dinner in 3 days, I'm hoping that you, the Kinomoto family will be willing to join us at the practice marriage?" Syaoran hesitated as he asked my dad.

"Of course, it would be an honour for we have been friends of your family for so long! It will be a pleasure Syaoran" they discussed the details. I kept looking down on the ground. This is going to be hard to do what I came back to do, to fulfil my unfinished business…

**Days at the hospital**

As I stayed in my hospital room recovering Touya and dad were always by my side, Tomoyo and the others visited often. We had fun, and they all comforted me. But nothing could hide the pain that Syaoran never visited me. I could only think of two reasons why he didn't come, number one, he felt guilty for my accident where I died, but really I've been sent back for some unknown supernatural reason, and second one is that his all snug with Mei-ling.

Before I knew it I was discharged from the hospital.

I was getting comfortable with my room again when my phone rang. I looked down on the screen to see who it was. It was Mei-Ling. You would think I hate her for marrying Syaoran even though she knew I was together with him, but she was one of my best friends, I couldn't do anything about it but hide my pain. Also it was an arranged marriage between their parents but I knew Mei-Ling liked Syaoran.

"Hello? Sakura here" I sat down and lay back on my double bed.

"Sakura? Oh my god! I'm so happy that's your okay! I wouldn't know what I would do without my maid of honour and best friend!" Mei-Ling let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm alive so I guess its all good then…" My voice slowly died down and there was an awkward silence for a while.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that it turned out this way, I tried to null the arranged marriage but it was decided from when we were little, and it wasn't going to be announced when we turned 20, I'm sorry Sakura, but it can't be helped" I took a deep breath as I heard those words which seemed to pierce my chest.

"Its okay…it's not like I can't live without him, it's not like his my everything…" I was lying, he was, he was my first love, my first in everything and I was hoping for him to be my first and last lover. But thinking now, I guess he was, I am technically dead.

"Well I hope you can come to the practice marriage dinner tonight! Wear just casual clothes okay? I've be in jeans and look like a dag, so its okay"

"Okay, see you tonight then…" I hung up and rested my arm across my eyes. A tear slipped out and I wiped it away, then another fell, then another, then I stopped wiping them away because it was just streaming down.

**At the dinner**

Only close family friends came to the practice. I stood with Tomoyo with Mei-Ling at the end of the aisle.

"Now we will practice with the groom coming in, then we will ask the bride to come along with her bridesmaids" One of Syaoran's friend stood behind the stand.

"Groom, enter" Syaoran walked up the aisle with his usual composed face, and walked up to the front of the stand.

"Bride, enter" Mei-ling walked with me then Tomoyo behind her. As I reached to my spot near the stand for a brief moment we held eye contact then I broke it by looking down.

The whole time I didn't say a word, but I needed to try and do something for I had to finish my unfinished business, just to convey my feelings to Syaoran, and to check if one thing was true, then I will disappear from this world and move onto another.

I was even more scared of leaving now, before when I died it was sudden and I couldn't even do the things I wanted before I died. Now I know that I was moving on, so I hate how after every day I knew I was stepping closer to the day that I would be leaving everyone.

But I was prepared, I know that I have left things in a box for Touya and dad, now I need to sort things out with Syaoran, and I need to do it before I run out of time. I already only have 4 more days.

**At home**

I sat at my desk with my phone wide open with Syaoran's number on the screen, I only needed to press the green phone button and everything will go as planned, but somehow I felt so nervous. When I tried to press the button my heart would pound against my chest.

I gathered up my strength, and took a deep breath and quickly pressed the button and held the phone against my ear with my eyes closed.

The sound of the dialling ringed 2 times, 3 times, 4 times, 5 times, and I heard his voice loud and clear.

"Hello? Is this Sakura?" His voice rang in my ears.

"Yeah its me! Hey, I though maybe we should spend some time together before you're officially married!"

"Umm, I don't know Sakura, I am getting married…"

"No! I meant as friends, I miss having you as a friend around. Please? I won't take no as an answer so lets go to the amusement park tomorrow. Please? You owe me! You didn't even visit me after the first time, you know how angry I am? My pout is literally like fish lips" I heard him chuckle and made my giggle.

"Fine, I'm off work tomorrow so lets go for old times sake, meet you in front of the amusement park at one o'clock?"

"Ok, sounds good to me. See you tomorrow! And good night Syaoran…" I said his name softly.

"Good night Sakura…" He said my name softly as well. I hung up and let put a big sigh.

I have to remember not to feel too attached to him, but I can't help but to miss his touch, miss his scent, his eyes, his voice, I want to remember these things before its time to leave.

I never knew that tomorrow would be so eventful, I wanted to leave my feelings locked up, but I never knew that my feelings would naturally overflow that day.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**That's the end of chapter 1! I think I will only have 4 more chapters for this story**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and review please so I can get an idea of how you all think of the story so far!**

**REVIEW AND I MEAN IT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU SMIRK AT THIS COMMENT! **

**I joke :D**

**Love Faboluscious.Fishy**


End file.
